


Gotta Take This One

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cock Warming, Dipper Pines off in the background, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ford can't work with Stan's distractions, so he gives him something to do with his mouth. Specifically, his cock.





	

It was supposed to be a joke. Stan didn't think Ford would actually go for it.

"I don't think," said Ford, Stan's mouth glued to his cock, "that tracking down a bigfoot is a good idea."

Stan knelt under the desk in front of Ford. He'd had his jaw clamped around Ford's dick for what felt like an hour, and this stupid fucking phone call was taking forever. If whoever was on the other end didn't hurry up and get to the fucking point soon, Stan was gonna--

"Not at your age, Dipper," said Ford. "A fully-grown bigfoot is strong enough to..."

 _Oh._ Well. In that case, Stan could wait. He leaned closer to Ford, letting waves of talk about cryptids and spookums wash over him.

"No, we're doing fine here," said Ford. "Stan is, well, Stan, but..." He put down his pen and began stroking Stan's hair. "You know. Wouldn't have him any other way."

Little prickles of pleasure ran down Stan's spine at the feel of Ford's touch, and he started sucking his cock. "Oh, we've had our arguments," continued Ford. "I had some important research to work on this morning, and he wouldn't stay quiet, but... we worked out an arrangement that works well for the both of us."

Suddenly, Ford startled. "Oh! You want to talk to him? Well, I don't know--I mean, he's currently occupied..."

Stan stopped sucking. "Stanley," asked Ford, "do you want to talk to Dipper?"

Stan waggled his hand.

"No? Well, that's fine," said Ford. He thumbed the ridge of Stan's spine. "You're doing a great job, by the way."

Then, to Dipper: "No, that was for Stan. Although I am proud of you, too." He laughed, probably at some joke Dipper made. "Alright, alright, enough of that. I'll talk to you later, Dipper. Bye." Ford hung up and put his papers away. "Okay," he sighed, "that's enough for now. You can stop, Stanley."

Stan moved his mouth off Ford's cock and gasped. "About time! Felt like I was gonna choke."

Ford rubbed Stan's cheek. "Your jaw feel okay?"

"Never better," said Stan sarcastically. He smacked Ford's hand away.

"Look," said Ford, "if it makes you feel any better, I can... make it up to you?" He smiled, suggestively.

Stan was taken aback. "Alright," he said, standing up and stretching. "I can go for that."


End file.
